User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Boltdrive Zedus
Boltdrive Zedus Skill Zedus' Providence (Large boost in critical hit damage, damage dealt during Spark & 15% boost to critical hit rate) Burst Thunder Blitz (9 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Judgment (3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to Spark damage for 3 turns & adds chance of decreasing Atk and Def for 1 turn; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 24 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Zedus, the fifth of the Soul Bound Saga series, made its way from Puzzle Trooper to Brave Frontier on March 2015. Resembling the Greek God Zeus, Zedus rules the sky and thunder. Wait... What are we talking about now? We are talking about Zedus. Think of him as the Spark variant of Maxwell with some handy tricks up his sleeve. Do you think we have yet another broken unit in Global? Thought Ultor and pre-March Hadaron was broken? I swear... if someone says "Buff Zedus pls!" Let's take a look at Zeus, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Amazing. It's interesting to make variants of Maxwell. Zedus boosts crit damage by 125%, similar to Maxwell. As an added bonus, all Spark damage is boosted by 40%. However, 40% is a very small boost in Spark damage. There are way better Spark damage boosters out there like Raaga's 100%, Rosetta's 75%, etc. Though, Zedus does get an upgrade to his Spark damage boost in his 7* form. As an added bonus, Zedus increases crit chance by 15%, which is perfect for Zedus's crit damage boost. Double Zedus Leads could potentially replace double Maxwell Leads. One would reach maximum Crit chance (70%) if Double Zedus Leads are used and if Maxwell's Crit chance boost (30%) is applied. Of course, this does not mean that double Maxwell Leads are useless. Maxwell actually deals more damage with her Leader Skill if the entire squad is composed of an element that is strong against an enemy with a weaker element. For example, you would deal more damage to Cardes (Dark element) with a complete mono-Light team including double Maxwell Leads. The only disadvantage to using these kinds of mono-Element squads is the lack of variety, which is more the reason why the squad is called mono in the first place. With double Zedus Leads, you can use units from a bigger variety due to Sparks happening so often in questing. For example, a team Zedus would best fit in would be: Zedus (Lead), Lario, Cardes, Maxwell, Shera, Zedus (Friend). All of the sub-units have high hit counts on their SBBs and with Zedus's low hit count, Zedus would deal a ton of damage as his low hit count attacks are easier to Spark with the many hits that Lario, Rosetta, Maxwell, and Shera are dealing. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Zedus's BB utilizes a 550% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use, but is only single-target. Zedus also provides a 60% Spark buff, which is one of the smallest Spark buffs in the game. It's not even worth using mainly because it cannot stack with other Spark buffs provided by BB/SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Zedus's SBB utilizes a 600% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 500% damage modifier that even most 7* units use. Very nice modifier, especially with the fact that it is a 3-hit count SBB, which is much easier to spark with using high-hit count units, like Maxwell, Ruby, etc. As an added bonus, Zedus has a 50% chance in reducing enemies' Atk and Def by 50% for 1 turn. This probability is actually the highest in the game on BB/SBB, and it's one of the best Stat Down debuffs in the game. With probabilities this high, Zedus is bound to cripple his enemies' attacks. However, Def Down is rather useless, especially if the squad has a unit that carries ignore-Def. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Zedus might perform well in other quests, but not as well in Arena. Zedus's Leader Skill is almost like Maxwell's, but with an added 15% crit chance bonus, 40% to Spark damage, and without the Elemental Weakness damage bonus. Sparks rarely happen in Arena as you cannot control your units and their targets. In terms of Crits, the Leader Skill is not reliable as crits are based on RNG. Even with the 15% crit chance bonus and Amanohabaken + Havoc Axe combos, there is still that 35% chance that your units won't crit. As a sub unit, Zedus has an abysmal Drop Check of 10. In Arena, it is a kill-and-win type of game. Zedus's low Drop Check is so bad that everyone might not get BBs filled up for the 2nd turn. Additionally, Zedus's BB is single-target, which is a huge downfall. What if your opponent kills all of your units but Zedus? Zedus will only help to contribute against one enemy, causing you to lose the match. Stats Score: 7/10 Zedus's stats are hovering around the average points for each category. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zedus is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score 7/10 Zedus can practically be used anywhere, just like Maxwell. Zedus deals a lot of damage not only as a Leader, but also as a sub-unit. In Raid, double Zedus Leads can deal massive amounts of damage. Mistzug, the final boss of RC3, can switch elements, which may cause double Maxwell Leads to deal less damage when the elements become inconsistent with Mistzug's element change. Zedus, on the other hand, can deal more Spark damage with his Leader Skill and Sparks can be achieved by any unit. When compared to Maxwell, Zedus gives the player more options to create their Squads with a bigger variety of units. Maxwell, however, is limited to one element if the player wishes to apply the Elemental Weakness damage to all units. However, what's really the point in using Zedus's 6* form when you've got his 7* form? Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Flag Flower *Occult Treasure & Heavenly Bud *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Geldnite Axe Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 There we have it. Zeus has finally joined the Athensphere party. Would you like to see some sort of Grand Gaia Chronicles or Grand Quest featuring Soul Bound Saga units? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think about Zedus! Is he the new Maxwell? Is he the Sparking Thunder God (badum-tss)? And if you have a unit in mind, don't be afraid to leave it in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Netherking Hadaron *Cyclopean Ultor *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Magma Twin-Pike Claire Category:Blog posts